Blabbermouth
by musictothesoul
Summary: Renesmee finally gets a glimpse of the decision Bella had to make years ago...as told by Jacob. One-Shot.


A/N: K This is my second FF, just a one-shot that I've been dying to write so hope you enjoy =)

_**Read and Review of course :) & Check out my other (first) story 'Protection'.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE IS THE LUCKY OWNER OF THE STORY AND ALL IT'S CONTENTS.**_

_***Sigh* How jealous we all are…**_

Blabbermouth

"Mommy? Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure, honey. What is it?"

"Why would Jake tell me that he's 'made out'," she demonstrated air quotes with her fingers, "with you before?"

Before I could even retain what she had just said, Edward whipped into the room from upstairs. "What. That idiot!" He growled.

"Edward," I scolded.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "But he is."

"I know he is." I turned back to my daughter. "What did Jacob tell you, Renesmee?"

"He said that a few years ago you had trouble choosing between daddy and him. And that you and him kissed more than once and that you would've been with him if it wasn't for daddy..." She glanced at Edward before she finished. "He said that you would've been with Jake if he hadn't come back..what did he mean by that, mommy?"

When I went to look up at Edward he was gone. A second later I heard rattling in the kitchen and someone swearing.

"Edward don't do what I know you're about to do," I warned.

When he didn't answer I picked Renesmee up from my lap and swung her to my side and headed for the kitchen. I stopped when I was at the doorway.

"Edward." He ignored me and continued frantically searching the kitchen for something.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a-," Edward mumbled to himself as he rummaged through one of the kitchen drawers. If it wasn't for the super hearing I now possessed, I wouldn't have heard it.

"Edward!" I scolded.

Now realizing I was there, his head whipped in my direction. When he saw that Renesmee was in my arms his face dropped in guilt and he quickly shoved the knife he had found back inside the drawer.

"Sorry." His face still full of anger, he put his hands along the edge of the counter and leaned. "And for the record I wasn't going to kill him. I was going to..." He trailed off, his hands gripping the counter further.

I turned to our daughter and whispered in her ear, "Go give daddy a hug, sweetheart." She nodded quickly as I set her down.

I smiled and leaned against the doorframe as I watched her run the short distance to Edward. She then tugged at his jeans until he looked down at her.

His face of anger melted into a small smile as he swooped her up in his arms and hugged her to his chest.

"Don't be mad, daddy.." I heard her tell him. He pulled her from his chest slightly so he could kiss her forehead.

"I'm okay. Don't worry, Nessie," he said, using the nickname Jacob gave her. I hated it more every day.

He finally glanced at me as he positioned her against his side with a guilty grin. I smiled as I walked over to them. He already had his other arm out to encompass me against him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he kissed my hair.

I looked up at him and brought my hand to his face to stroke his cheek.

"Edward, who did I fall in love with the moment I laid eyes on him?"

He smiled, knowing where I was going with this. "Me."

"Who did I marry?"

"Me."

"Who can I absolutely not live without?"

He chuckled. "Me."

"And who did I have this grogeous little girl with?" I asked, tickling Renesmee's stomach, making her giggle.

He sighed with a smile. "Me."

I ruffled his hair. "That's right."

He cupped my cheek as he sighed. "You can't believe how much I kick myself for making that decision, Bella...He's right. If it wasn't for me..."

I laid my hand on top of his against my cheek. "Edward, it's all in the past. I knew I made the right choice when I made it." I brought my hands to hold his face in between them. "I love _you_."

Edward smiled, his eyes beaming. "I love you, too."

"Kiss her, daddy!" We both laughed. Then Edward brought his hand behind my head to bring my lips to his.

Renesmee clapped and cheered, causing both of us to smile against each other's lips.

We broke apart and leaned our foreheads together. I smiled at Edward, happy he was calmed down and happy again. I touched his cheek and kissed Renesmee's forehead before I turned around, my back now to them.

"Jacob!" I called.

I heard a slight growl escape Edward's lips. I turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"He's coming," he snarled. I chuckled and took his hand that wasn't holding Renesmee.

He looked all too happy and proud when he reached the doorway, a sly smile on his lips. I almost snarled myself. How dare he tell that information to our daughter! He had no right. While it was true, that obviously didn't mean I wanted it blabbed to my own daughter. I glared at him.

The smile immediately slipped off his face when he saw my expression. He raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, Bells. What's with the death glare?"

"Don't act like you're innocent, mutt," Edward growled, his voice strong and unwavering while his eyes narrowed almost into slits. "You know why she's angry. You're lucky your head's still attached."

"Edward," I whispered. "Calm down. It's alright." I squeezed his hand.

Because of the fact that Jake had imprinted on our daughter, he was like a son to us, at least to Edward in some way. Although the thought wasn't particularly thrilling to them, I was grateful he still had a part in our lives, especially Renesmee's. I knew she wouldn't be loved more. Whether Edward wanted to admit it or not, he now shared a connection with the werewolf he despised. And vice versa.

We were in a good place, compared to where we used to be. But telling my daughter about the toughest decision I had to make in my entire life, from Jacob's side, was not cool.

"Renesmee, why don't you go outside and find Aunt Rose."

"But I don't want to leave!" she moaned. Edward chuckled and set her down on the floor.

"Listen to your mother. Go." He gently pushed her and she started to stalk out of the room with her arms crossed.

She stopped when she got to Jake. "You're in trouuuubbllee…" She then proceeded out the room.

Edward then came to put his arm around me. We both looked at each and smiled.

"OUTSIDE, RENESMEE," we chorused. We heard her huff and the front door shut.

Jacob cackled into laugher. "Man, she's just like you, Bella."

I returned my glare from before. "Ok, I get it. You're mad..."

"Of course I'm mad! Why on Earth would you tell her about that, Jake?" Edward rubbed my arm soothingly.

He still wasn't used to the power my voice now contained. He instictively stepped back a step. "Because…I don't know… it sort of just spilled out."

"Spilled out? How does something like that just spill out?" I countered.

"Were you never going to tell her, Bella? Surely you know she would've found out sooner or later." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

I had been debating on whether I was going to tell her. The most I had decided was that I would at least wait until she was older; she would understand more. It would at least buy me time on how to approach it as well.

"Jake, the point is that that wasn't your decision to make. She's our daughter. Anything regarding her goes through us first."

He had his head down, staring at the floor. "I just thought she should know.."

"Liar," Edward snarled.

Jacob's head whipped up. "God, can't you stay out of my mind for two seconds?"

Edward turned to me but kept his eyes on Jacob. "He just wanted to be the first to tell the story."

Jacob stared off to the side, silent, scuffing his shoe against the tile. I sighed.

"I don't know if I was going to tell her. If I did, I was going to wait until she was older," I said, answering his previous question. "She wouldn't understand now, Jake, not fully. And I wanted to be the one to tell her, if I decided to."

He nodded in understanding and shoved his hands in the pocket of his shorts. "I'm sorry, Bells. I guess I didn't think."

"Ya think?" Edward mumbled. I gently elbowed him.

"You never think, Jacob," I said, not being able to hold back laughing at the truth of it.

Jacob was spontaneous and rarely thought about anything he did, that is, until he had already done it.

He smiled and shrugged at the comment. I then turned to Edward beside me.

"Edward, why don't you go check on Renesmee. I want to talk to Jake alone."

His eyes still had their attention on Jacob, making him clearly uncomfortable.

"Edward," I repeated, waving my hand in front of his face.

He then looked at me, his golden eyes earnest and sincere but at the same time, extremely serious, as always. "Are you sure?"

I chuckled, knowing he really didn't want to leave. "Yes. Go."

"Okay," he replied. I then felt a familiar, unusually –It still felt odd not using the description of 'cold' when it came to his skin- warm hand at the back of my neck. Edward brought his lips to meet mine and didn't pull away before I actually had to push him. He shot another look, more like a smirk, at Jacob before swiftly leaving the room.

"He did that just to annoy me, you know," Jacob commented.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I know."

"I really am sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you or Nessie, honestly. And maybe it was my own pride…but.."

"Maybe?" I laughed.

He shrugged and smiled. "Okay, it was. It was stupid and I'm sorry."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. I know you care about her a lot, Jake, and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I'm really thankful she has you."

He nodded in thanks and held his arms out. "Get over here."

I laughed and walked the few steps into his warm, extremely warm compared to the now icy temperature my body now had, embrace.

We instinctively pulled back. "Ugh, you stink," we exclaimed at the same time, causing us to burst into laughter.

Jake beamed at me after we had stopped. "Oh, and can you tell your husband not to kill me? That wouldn't be good for any of us, well except for him, I suppose, and Rose."

"Oh, believe me, mutt. I would if I could!" Rosalie shouted from outside.

I chuckled. "Yes, I'll talk to him," I replied. "But he would never kill you."

He stared at me, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled "…Ok, well not when it's against my wishes, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Edward, honestly, get away from the door. You know Bella hates it when you eavesdrop," I heard Alice's small, pixie voice say.

I then proceeded to the front door and swung it open. Thanks to my new sly vampire agility, he hadn't heard me coming. He jumped in surprise and smiled a guilty smile at me.

He chuckled slighty. "Hey, love…Everything alright?.." I tried not to burst out laughing at his expression revealing he was fully caught.

"You would know, you were the one listening to the whole thing," I said while crossing my arms.

He smiled his famous crooked smile. The next moment I was in his arms, fighting off his kisses that were on a quest of touching every surface of my skin.

"You are such," I started, "a cheater, Edward Cullen." I felt him smile against my neck.

"Well, aren't you lovebirds adorable?" Jacob's voice sounded from the open front door, standing with his arms crossed.

I stuck out my tongue at him, then turned to Edward. "Is Renesmee still in the garage with Rose?"

"I think Emmett rescued her and brought her in the basement to play video games," Edward replied with a chuckle.

I smiled. Renesmee wasn't into cars like Rosalie, a fact that Rosalie truly disliked. Emmett always stole her away. He was like a giant kid after all.

"I'll go get her, then. Be right back." I kissed Edward chastely and went back inside the house to find our daughter.

I smiled at Jacob as I passed him in the doorway.

"…So thanks for, you know, not killing me," Jacob said with a slight laugh.

Edward laughed once, then became serious. "Oh I wasn't going to kill you."

Jacob looked at him with genuine surprise.

"I was going to neuter you."

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it, it was just something fun to write. The title kinda sucks xDD but Oh well it fits the purpose =)

If I get good reviews for this, I may do it in Jacob's POV of him telling the full story to Nessie xD You're going to have to motivate me because I have another story to work on but if you really want it, lemme know.

_**Much love, TWILIGHT000001 ^.~**_


End file.
